


Map

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Jack surveys the map in front of him with interest and diligence.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	Map

Jack surveys the map in front of him with interest and diligence. Soft hills and vast planes promise an intriguing journey. His fingers glide over the surface, considering whether this is the path he wants to travel. Repeating the motion, he meanders to the edge and smooths over a tiny bump. The star-shaped figure nearby, however, compels him to stop and linger for a moment, before he drifts back to an enticing peak.

“Jaaack...” Her frustrated groan cuts through the silence.

He chuckles. She can whine all she wants. Jack refuses to be rushed in the exploration of her body.


End file.
